No Better Spot to Die
No Better Spot to Die is the 20th chapter of Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30. It is the last chapter that have gameplay. Summary Hill 30. After eight days in Normandy, Baker's most difficult test as a squad leader is imminent... Plot Baker's squad are late for the battle of Hill 30 as the battle intensify between the Germans and the Americans. Corrion was choosing a spot for unknown reason that the squad doesn't know. Red gives a speech before they go to the main line. On their way, they encounter German resistance which dealt swiftly. They reach the main line and meet Mac who brief Baker about the battle situation. Suddenly, a mortar round hit the ground, wounding Baker and Mac. Baker soon woke up from his unconsciousness and join the fight to defend the line. However, the line is under fire from German attackers and tank support. Soon a tank shot which cause to knockout Baker, before he went unconscious he saw Leggett asking the tank to kill him which the tank did. Baker woke up once more and told by Mac that the armored support that Leggett called are somewhere nearby and Baker alone needs to find them. Baker while traversing the forest, encounter German soldiers and tanks in the area, fighting or avoiding as he can. He reach the bridge where 2nd Armored Division arrived to support the paratroopers. Baker guide the tanks to the battlefield while at the same time, clearing any obstacles in their way. The tanks arrived at the battlefield and easily defeat the German attacking force, resulted in an American victory. Baker reunite with his squad and they all talk about their experience during the battle. Objectives Defend Hill 30 Having lost Carentan, the Germans will counter attack with everything they have. The 101st are the only thing that can stop them. Link up with 2nd Armored Division Find the Allied tanks that driven in Omaha beach and use them to route the German counter-attack away from Hill 30 Transcript Baker's introduction My dad said something to me after the divorce. He said every soldier has two families. Those you raise, and those you raise hell with. I've spent eight days here. Eight days commanding a squad I wasn't ready to lead. Eight days watching my men, my family, kill and be killed. Eight days wishing it would stop. Conflict After spending a week in Normandy, and Baker's dozen now literally a half dozen, Baker has been assigned by Mac to meet him at Hill 30 for the defense against the German war machine. It was a rainy day, even the branches from the trees were dripping water. But this didn't bother Baker. What bothered Baker the most was keeping his squad alive as well as his own. Physically and mentally exhausted, Baker gathered his squad around just outside Hill 30. Hartsock: Come on Corrion! Zanovich: We got the krauts on the run. McCreary: Mac's waiting on us! Let's go! Corrion: In a minute. Hartsock: What the hell are you doing? Corrion: Picking a spot. Hartsock chuckled. Hartsock: For what? Corrion: Okay I'm ready. Everyone including Baker was suspicious of why Corrion was acting that way. Hartsock: You feeling okay there Corrion? Corrion: Never been better. Hartsock: Alright, this is it. We're Airborne because we're the best of the best. No one stands in our way. No one. Let's move! Baker's eyebrows raised. That motivating speech was even better than the one Baker had thought of. Corrion noticed Baker's rising eyebrows and was quick-witted to say so. Corrion: I think he stole your line there Baker. Baker and his squad moves out and confront some Germans. After all of that, Baker hears Mac. Mac: BAKER! BAKER! Hartsock: Mac's callin ya, Baker. Baker and his squad locates Mac. Mac:'' Baker. We are in between a rock and the whole damn German Army. This is where the party will take place. '''Hooper:' Incoming! A mortar round exploded near Baker to make him unconscious. Baker thinks he is now close to death. Baker wakes up to hear the sound of Germans and gunfire. Leggett heads to Baker to check how he is. Leggett: Baker! You okay, Baker?(ps2:i think he's coming to.) Mac: He's fine. Get him on his feet. Hooper: INCOMING! A shell detonates nearby, but Baker gets out of the way just in time. Mac: Shit! Leggett attempts to get reinforcements on the radio. Leggett: Fox 6, can you hear me? Can you fucking hear me!? Fox 6, this is Fox 3! Answer me, dammit! Sarge, I can't hear anyone! Mac:' '''Leggett, keep trying! We need armour, now! '''Leggett:' Hello? Hello!? Shit! I need armour support, now! I mean right now! Mac (to the platoon): Keep shooting! Keep shooting! No one breaks through. We're not gonna' live longer if we- York is hit by enemy fire and screams. Jameson: '''York! Get up man! Get up! '''Wheaton: He's dead, keep firing. Leggett: C'mon man, don't die. Hang in there. Mac: Leggett! Where's the god-damn armour!? Leggett continues to neglect his radio post. Leggett: He's gonna die!: He needs help!. Mac: We're all gonna' die if you don't get on that fucking radio! Pvt. Doe dies. Leggett notices a Panzer enter the battlefield. Leggett: AHH! dammit! Fucking Kraut bastards! Hooper: Oh shit, they got tanks! We gotta get the hell outta' here!. Mac: We're not falling back! Keep firing! don't stop firing! The tank aims at the platoon Mac: Get down! This is gonna' be bad!. The tank fires, missing Baker. It is close enough however, to knock him back to the ground. Leggett prepares his firearm. Leggett: You want me? He runs to the top, firing the gun. Leggett: Fucking take me! He spreads his arms out, 'offering' himself to the Germans Leggett: TAKE ME! The tank fires at Leggett, blowing him apart. Mac tries to resuscitate Baker, who falls into unconsciousness. Mac: Baker. Baker? Baker wakes up and gets up. Hooper: '''They're getting closer! where's the fucking radio guy!? '''Mac: '''He's dead. '''Mac: I just know that the tanks are in the area. Someone needs to find them. And that someone is you. Now go! Bakers goes away from the firefight to find the tanks. He sees one German and kills him. After that he see two Germans firing at him. Baker charges and kills them. Panzers are nearby and Baker hides. Baker sneaks around the Panzers and find more Germans and one more Panzer. Baker kills the Germans and sneaks around the tank. Baker sees a bridge with two Shermans on it. One fires it machine gun on a German unit. Both tanks move towards Baker. Sgt. Kilroy: We had a problem looking for Fox Company. We got all of your radio messages, but we couldn't find you guys. Alright Sergeant, hop on. Now with two tanks on his side, Baker moves towards that Panzer. Baker orders both tanks to destroy it. Moments later, the tank is destroyed. The tanks follows Baker and finds two Panzers. Both Shermans destroyed the Panzers. Baker can now hear small arms fire, knowing that some of his squad members are still fighting. A German is manning a MG-42 and a Sherman fires its main gun killing the German soldier. Both tanks open fire on the Germans. Moments later, all Germans are dead and Baker regroups with Mac and his squad. Zanovich: '''All i'm saying is i wasn't afraid. '''Mccreary: '''Even when those twenty or so krauts came charging across the field? '''Zanovich: '''I Wasn't really counting. well 'cept the number of those bastards i dropped. '''Hartsock: '''Lucky for them you can't count very high. '''Zanovich: '''Yeah i was pretty fucking scared. '''Mac:' '''Hell of a thing we did today. gotta wonder what waits for men like us when we get back home. '''Chapter ends' Characters * Captain Joseph Baker (indirectly mentioned in introduction) * Staff Sergeant Gregory Hassay * Sergeant Matthew Baker * Sergeant Jackson (does not speak) * Sergeant Kilroy * Corporal Samuel Corrion * Corporal Joseph Hartsock * Private First Class Jack Courtland (does not have scripted lines) * Private First Class Kevin Leggett (KIA) * Private First Class Harry Wheaton * Private First Class Thomas Zanovich * Private Richard Doe (does not speak, KIA) * Private Nicholas Hooper * Private Reece Jameson * Private Thomas Locke (does not speak) * Private Dale McCreary * Private James York (does not speak, KIA) Weapons Americans Weapons and Vehicles * M1 Garand * M1A1 Thompson * B.A.R. M1918 (PS2 Only) * M4 Sherman German Weapons and Vehicles * Kar 98k * StG 44 * MG 42 (Mounted) * Panzer IV Teams Fire Team: * Cpl. Hartsock - B.A.R. M1918 * Pfc. Zanovich - M1 Garand Assault Team: * Cpl. Corrion - M1A1 Thompson * Pfc. Courtland - M1A1 Carbine * Pvt. McCreary - M1A1 Carbine Later: Tank (1): * Sgt. Jackson - Sherman Tank Tank (2): * Sgt. Kilroy - Sherman Tank Extras Pre-Production Animatic of Hill 30 Sequence 60 Years Later - Gearbox at Hill 30 Paratrooper set up along the hedgerow line East of Hill 30 near Carentan. Beyond the hedgerow, the hill rises for a classic reverse-slope defense. Almost 60 years later, Gearbox photographed this view through the hedge looking up at the crest of Hill 30. The Germans advanced from the left, and the paratroopers hit them from their positions behind the hedgerow line as they crossed the crest of the hill. Col. Antal describes the reverse-slope defense at Hill 30 for a television documentary. The spire of the Carentan cathedral can be seen on the skyline. Gearbox artist stand on the railroad track bridge that marked the extreme North flank of the counter-attack at Hill 30. BiA Director, Randy Pitchford, and Colonel John Antal stand behind the hedgerow where the 502 PIR fought at Hill 30. Link Up with 2nd Armored Division - Col. Antal Briefing On June 13th, 1944, the 101st Airborne Division held the vital town of Carentan, but just barely. To defend Carentan, the Paratroopers needed to secure the high ground to the west. The German attack to re-capture Carentan drove to within 500 yards of the edge of the town. The 2nd Battalion, 502nd Parachute Infantry, moved down to the 506th Parachute Infantry's right flank and helped to regain some of the lost ground. But the attack threatened the junction of the Utah and Omaha Beach-heads so seriously, that the Americans decided to sent tanks to repel the German counter-attack. At 10:30am, elements of Combat Command A, 2nd Armored Division, which had fought their way from Omaha Beach, arrived in Carentan. The co-ordinated efforts of the tanks, the infantry and the artillery, threw the Germans back and saved Carentan. This moment is re-created in the final, climatic battle in Brothers in Arms. Deleted Scene - Nine Days Earlier Gallery No Better Spot to Die PC LS.png|The Loading Screen Trivia *If you point at Jameson, there will another name tag, other that of Jameson's to his left, there will be a name tag, 'Pvt. Soldier'. *When Baker reaches the ditch, the paratroopers' weapons all use the M1 Garand sound effects. *When Baker returns with the 2nd Armored Division, all of 3rd squad is back. Corrion, Hartsock (without 2nd squad), Zanovich, McCreary, and Courtland have returned. Difference in the PS2 version * Baker's M1A1 Thompson is replaced by B.A.R. * Courtland and McCreary are part of the Base-of-Fire team, carrying an M1 Garand whilst Zanovich is equipped with a B.A.R. * Red and Corrion are part of the Assault Team, equipped with M1 Carbine. * On the other side of the fallen tree, there are 3 soldiers. * York, Doe, and Leggett's name tags still show even after their deaths. * Everyone in Baker's squad used an M1 Garand in the ditch, and they're marked as Assault Team. * Garnett and Desola's dead bodies were reused. * Leggett fires more than 3 shots. * Leggett said when baker wakes up:"I Think he's coming to". ru:Лучшее_место,_чтобы_умереть Category:Chapters Category:Road to Hill 30 Chapters Category:Road to Hill 30